Las maravillosas anécdotas de la gigante y el hada
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Eran sus momentos, sus besos, sus brazos y sus sentimientos lo que los hacían ellos mismos. Eran el dúo desigual, sin embargo, Diane era la alegría que a King le faltaba, y King esa pieza que a ella le completaba. (Kiane)


La ship me pudo, es lo único que puedo decir, los amé ahora que terminé de ver el anime.

**Chocolate. **

Dio un parpadeo.

Otro.

Y, varios a la vez para no sentir que le fallaba la visión, King se talló los ojos, no sólo una, dos, tres veces, cayó en el número cuatro sólo para cerciorarse de que estaba viendo en lo correcto.

Delante de él estaba su adoradisima Diane, tendiéndole su gigantesca mano y en el centro de ésta brotaban trozos de chocolate. King apuntó a los dulces de la gigante, y luego se apuntó a él, sólo para verificar la respuesta.

Y, efectivamente, se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver que ella asintió, empujando más su mano contra su cuerpo.

—Toma — King sintió las piernas fallarle al ver aquella sonrisa, agradecía estar flotando o se hubiese estampado contra el mismo suelo.

—¿P-Para mi? —titubeó, no obstante, decidió tomar aquella ofrenda que le daba la chica, acercándola a su náriz con lentitud.

Teniendo cerca para olerlo, el estómago se abrió por el fantástico olor azúcar.

—¡Huele muy bien Diane! —elogió, maravillado de las habilidades culinarias de su chica.

—Es chocolate —ella habló, a King se le deshacía la boca por probar algo que ella había hecho, se sentía bendecido por las disoas —Ban me ayudó a cocinarlo.

La sonrisa se le borró, reemplazandola con un semblante serio.

—¿Ese zorro vulgar? —masculló con odio, ella asintió, empezando a jugar con los mechones cafés y tratar de cubrirse la parte baja de su rostro con timidez.

—Estaba preocupada de que no iba a gustarte —alegó rápidamente, King soltó un jadeo alegre —así que por eso le pedí ayuda a Ban para que me enseñará a cocinar, ¿qué piensas? ¿te gusta?

King, de nuevo se sintió desfallecer en la fuerza de sus piernas y agradeció a esa bendita levitación que lo sostenía.

—¿Te preocupa lo que yo pienso de tu comida, Diane?

Eso fue una leve esperanza que asimilaba al hada, de no ser porqué aún se encontraba levitando, se hubiera restregado emocionado como lo hacía con chastiefol.

—Por supuesto, King

Ay.

—Me esforcé mucho.

Pellízquenlo.

—Para que te gustará.

AYYYYYY, SU DIANE HABÍA PREPARADO ALGO EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA ÉL.

¡AGRADECÍA ESTAR VIVO!

—¡Lo probaré en seguida! ¡Me gustará mucho! ¡Ya lo verás!—explotó de la emoción, y, sin esperar dio el primer ansiado mordisco a esa superficie suave.

Arrepintiéndose de inmediato al sólo sentir el sabor tocar su lengua.

—¿Y bien?

La gigante se acercó, sonriendo divertida, y a la vez esperaba ansiosa la respuesta del Hada. Éste crujía los dientes, arrugaba la boca y se esforzaba por dar la más alegre de sus chocolate se derretía a su boca y hacía a sus dientes castañear, King casi se muere al pasar el bocado por su garganta.

Tragó lento, y se esforzó por no cubrir la boca.

—¿Está rico? —preguntó preocupada no verlo responder.

En su delirio, logró escuchar la voz de su querida Diane, y esa sonrisa tan bella que Harlequin no tuvo el coraje de quitar con su crítica culinaria.

Se limitó a asentir, esforzando a la comisura de sus labios expandirse lo más grande que podía.

—Está…—tragó de nuevo, tardando en procesar el áspero y amargo sabor del chocolate, sin embargo, los ojos dulces de Diane le incitaban a terminar de procesar la comida.

Una vez terminada su casi imposible tarea, tardó en sonreír, otra sonrisa más forzada que le pudo dar a su gigante

—…Está muy rico …—culminó lo más veloz que pudo para evitar deformar su rostro en una mueca —Es lo más rico que he probado…Diane.

Terminada la oración, la gigante soltó un chillido de la emoción, retumbado en los oídos del hada que no pudo evitar sentir ternura. De pronto, su diminuto cuerpo se vio atrapado entre las manos enormes de Diane y se vio jalado a la dirección de sus prepoderantes pechos.

King fue ahora el que soltó un chillido al estar entre los dos bultos suaves de su amado, Diane lo apucharraba, casi recargando su cabeza contra su cuerpo.

El Hada aprovechó para sentir lo suave que éstos eran, y, hubiese querido dar vueltas de la emoción y nadar en su órbita, pero Diane lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Ay King! —masculló la gigante desbordando alegría, el Hada dio parpadeos al ver su nombre salir de sus labios, King no puede evitar emocionarse. Su nombre suena hermoso si viene de ella.

—¡Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado!

King palpó ligeramente la superficie de ella para asomar la cabeza, y al emerger, ojos amatistas resplandecientes estaban luchando contra su moral de haberle mentido.

El rey de las hadas sintió el peso de la culpa llegarle, pero verla sonreír de esa manera, él se veía incapaz de ser el detractor de su alegría.

Una mentirilla no hace mal a nadie, más si se trataba de ella.

—¡Entonces iré por más!

Quizá un poco a su estómago.

La miró, se disculpó con ella

Aún con una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable, él flotó a su rostro una vez que Diane lo soltó. Su interior le pedía auxilio, le imploraba por su bienestar y que se negará rotundamente a lo que ella le decía.

—Me encantaría probarlo.

Quizá sabe horrible porqué tenía buena expectativa, quizá sólo debe acostumbrarse de nuevo al sabor, sí, debe ser eso.

Repasó con su lengua los rastros de sabor horrible que aún quedaba en el paladar, casi hace una mueca de nuevo de no ser por un increíble autocontrol.

—Estaré esperando ansioso…—habló, despidiéndose de ella cuándo ésta se volteó y a gritos felices fue corriendo a la taberna dónde reposaba las armas del posible homicidio estomacal del hada.

King la vio retirarse, y al asegurarse que ésta ya no voltearía, desfiguró su rostro en una mueca de horror y se dejó caer sobre su fiel tesoro sagrado. De inmediato, llevó sus manos a su boca para asi presionar y evitar hacer ruidos guturales.

—¡Perdóname Diane pero sabe horrible! —se disculpó sincero con ella una vez se aseguró estar solo y que sus quejas pudiesen perecer en el aire, se recargó mejor en chastiefol dando un suspiro suave mientras oscilaba.

Se dio fuerza a si mismo al repetirse en más de una ocasión que se trataba de Diane, lo hacía por Diane.

¡Podría aguantar ese sabor horrible por Diane!

El rugir de su estómago sonó temerario, haciendo que en acción King llevará sus manos a la parte baja de su vientre y se cubriese con éstas, un jadeo pequeño salió de sus labios, y se recargó mejor en las mullidas lindes de su tesoro sagrado.

Sólo esperaba que pudiera aguantar unas cuantas probadas más.

**Notas finales. **

¡Al fin! Tenía muchas ganas de este drabble desde que lo escribí, la verdad se volvió mi OTP del año.

De verdad que adoro mucho esta pareja, y posiblemente me vean escribiendo más de ésta, porqué puedo, porqué se me antoja, porqué es necesario para mi vida.

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño drabble de la OTP

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
